


Three Years

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hancon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Three pieces of chocolate.Three years to wait for you.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> 二月十四号之后，又过了三年零一个月。

宿醉的头痛像扎进心脏的木楔一般，在闹钟还未响起的七点三十一刻，就将他唤醒了。

汉克坐在床上仍有些恍惚，卧室空气中那明显的闷窒感和没能散去的酒味让他愣愣地又拿起床边柜子上的纸条， _“_ _I'm sorry, Hank, wait for me. I'll be right back.PS: Please take care of yourself._ _”_ 纸条正面写着这几个词，已经开始发黄了，一角有些被水打湿的痕迹，还有点黄色的酒渍，都是他不小心沾上的。反复看了几眼，汉克才下床打开窗户，像平常一样拉开窗帘，扎起忘记打理而快要长到齐肩的银发，然后张望了会儿空空的街道。

所谓的“平常”经历时间不过几年，但他不愿再去像最开始几个月那样数着日子了。

尽管像这样的宿醉已经难得一见，且白日里醒过来总会带着强烈的罪恶感和悔意，但除了昨夜。那不是他的错。现在是三月，三月十四号，没有什么特别的日子，并且是个无所事事的周六，如果前一个晚上他没有在人群之间看到一个无比熟悉的背影，心脏狂跳，差点因此让车撞上行人，却在那人转回头露出一个陌生平凡的面孔瞬间凉透心脏，失魂落魄地扔下车撞进吉米酒吧的门，那么这会是个合格的周末。

“做个好孩子，相扑。晚上……算了，相扑过来！”

趴着却竖起耳朵的大狗顿时来了精神，连牵引绳也给叼了过来，汉克·安德森忍不住笑了声，摸摸圣伯纳犬的脑袋，拉着抑制不住兴奋的大狗出了家门。

这是他养成的一个小爱好，在上班前或者余暇时间里散散步，冲淡独自在家的抑郁和闭塞，留给头脑清醒思考的时间。三月依旧很冷，前几夜下的雪没能借着淡薄的日光融化多少，依旧厚实地积在前往公园的路旁，相扑看起来毫不惧怕寒冷，踩着雪四处走走瞧瞧，兴奋之余倒是也顾及着他慢悠悠的心情，没有闹得太过分。

一切都还好，也许会变得更好，如果康纳此时能在他身边，握着他的手一块走的话。

三年前的不辞而别，耶利哥的含糊其辞，如果他们之间的一切在相遇之初是灼人难耐的烈焰，那么现在所有的炽热和脉动，都慢慢变成了平静而醇的酒精，从名为等待的木塞里传出些许味道，一不留神就能将他醉倒。

散步和热量消耗也算能挂上点关系，汉克·安德森从公园里溜出来的时候，肚子就已经完全能听见抗议的响声了。

“走吧相扑，早饭去黑羊酒吧吃块三明治，你还能尝尝波普的鸡胸肉……”

“汪呜…汪！”

推门而进的时候，银发男人觉察到了一道过于明显的视线。现在应该是还没客人的时间，职业本能让他顺着那目光寻去，却只瞧见了上楼而去的背影，和飘飞的衣袂。

汉克眯了眯眼，那身形有些似曾相识。

如果是以往，他大概会无视这一切，继续坐上酒吧的高脚椅，趁已经没客人的时候悠哉吃完现做鸡肉三明治和果汁——毕竟就算这里营业到上午九点半，在酒吧吃早餐确实有些奇怪。

“汪…？汪呜汪呜……”相扑看起来有些高兴，也许它心心念念都是鸡肉的美味。

“啊，安德森先生，早，相扑也来了吗？梅利，招待一下！”明显上了年纪的声音从吧台后传出，看来汉克不是第一次来到这里了。

“还是那个，三明治和果汁，做好放座位上，谢了……”他朝过来照顾圣伯纳犬的小姑娘点点头，狐疑地又看了眼，扔下纸币还是走上了嘎吱作响的楼梯。汉克下意识地扯了扯自己大衣的衣襟，才推开二楼天台的铁门——

那个家伙正背对着他，站在黑色的栏杆边，不知朝着远处的公园在看些什么。

是昨天那个人。

背影与康纳太过相像，差点让他出神撞上人的陌生人。

“呃……难得遇见早上来这儿的。你应该试试看他家的三明治，全底特律找不到第二个这么棒的。”好奇心和警戒促使他说些什么来试探眼前这个穿着灰风衣的男人，如果说那道视线只不过是因为昨日的小事故，那想必会在言语上透露信息。

“啊，谢谢…”依旧是那张普通的面孔，声音也不一样。

“我们……以前见过吗？”

“应该没有，谢谢你的推荐，我会去尝尝看的。”

“Have a nice day.”汉克耸耸肩，顺着天台楼顶的另一侧店外楼梯就打算走下楼去。无论这小子和康纳有没有关系，或者说康纳是否不便暴露身份，他对一个陌生人的询问也该到此为止了。

身后那个男人也跟着下了楼，大概是真的打算去吃三明治。踩在雪地里的复数脚步声清脆，但连汉克·安德森自己都无法察觉的失落，依旧让他叹了声气。

“为什么你还不回来……”

“……”

警探自顾自地又走了两步，身后的脚步声却没有再响起来。他回头一看，那灰风衣的年轻男人站在楼梯边的雪地上，愣愣地看着他，像是没有发现自己脸上满溢的泪水。

“跟我来。”

汉克扔下句话，没有再回头。

他们慢慢走了几步，离酒吧远了些，几乎没有其他脚印的雪地里格外显眼。

“说吧。是有什么困难吗？也许我能帮上忙。”

“抱……抱歉。不，没有什么…困难。”他眼前的年轻男人情绪起伏有些过大的模样，伸手匆忙擦掉了眼泪，眼眶和鼻子都红红的。

“Well…只要我力所能及，不用害怕。”

年轻男人又看了他两眼，抿着嘴，慢慢眨着的眼睛闭上过了好一会儿，才挣扎着张嘴，吐出他太过熟悉的声调。

“对不起，汉克。时间没到，本来还不能和你见面的……”

“You little bastard！（你这个小混蛋！）”

年轻人还没能说完，从身前猛地扑上他身的银发男人就把他推到在了雪地里。

“How dare you…康纳……康纳！你怎么能这么混账，怎么能一声不响就走！！？”

他像是浑身的力量都用在了咆哮上，坐在年轻男人的小腹上因为剧烈的情绪翻涌而喘息着，死死地揪着身下人的衣襟，仿佛在害怕自己一松手，眼前的家伙就会又再次溜走。

“对不起……是我的错，汉克…我没想到这个任务会让我离开这么久……我答应你不会再走了，好吗？”

那双有些冰凉的手握了握他的手掌，便再也不犹豫地伸到自己颈间，将一层薄薄的，一直延申到面部的伪装膜撕了下来，原本带着金色的短发也恢复成了原本的模样。好了，现在这个离开后在他梦里，回忆里出现过无数次的小混账，又再次真切的出现在他眼前。就连那副认错后等着他发落的欠揍表情也让人既怀念又火大。

“呼……证明你是他。”

汉克呼了口气，不知是紧绷的神经开始放松了下来，还是波动的情绪开始被冷静所取代，松开了康纳的衣襟，淡淡地说。

“记忆和任何约定代码都能被伪造。我无法独自证明，去一趟耶利哥或许能解决这个问题。但是， **我爱你，汉克** ，从三年前到现在。用余生证明会是个好选择吗？”

那张被放在柜子上的纸条背面，写着 _：“如果我回来了，请务必要求我证明自我身份。也许我会无法证明，但我一定不会用一些脱口而出的记忆来回答你，也许你到时需要去一趟耶利哥。（我会将留下这张纸条的记忆删除。）”_

“少给我油嘴滑舌……小子。不过，回答正确。”

他从那个躺在雪地里的混小子身上慢慢站起来，拍拍身上的雪，又伸出手去，拉起三年前的搭档兼恋人，走回暖融融的黑羊酒吧。

“噢，安德森先生，回来了？三明治我放在暖柜里了，稍等……”

酒吧老板已经解下了围裙，打理得当的白色卷发也因为一整天的工作而有些散落下来，端着三明治和依旧热乎的果汁放到警探面前。“抱歉，刚刚有点事……我就不打扰了。”汉克拿起烤得发黄的三明治，把果汁一饮而尽，便打算离开。

梅利牵着呜呜地有些兴奋的相扑也走了过来，“安德森先生，之前上楼的那位你认识吗？最近经常能在你来之前见到这位年轻的先生。不过他喜欢去楼顶，总是在你之前就走了……”

“梅利…！少多嘴。”

白卷发的波普喝斥了句，小姑娘吐了吐舌头，把牵引绳递给警探就一溜烟跑走了。

“哦……经常能见到…？没错我们认识……”

汉克·安德森玩味地瞧了眼门外背对着依旧有些局促的康纳，冲波普点点头，就推开了叮当作响的酒吧木门。

“说吧。在这偷看我去公园遛狗多久了。”

一上老雪佛兰，警探就扔出一句让康纳猝不及防的话。酒吧初遇时那冷静又疏离的模样现在他根本没法再维持下去了，而小秘密被发现更是让他失措，“我……呃…我…看了一个月……任务结束之后有一段保密协约来保护参与者及其亲属的人身安全，现在看来协约得由马库斯来帮忙善后了……我已经发了讯息过去，这也是我没能立刻回到你身边的原因，汉克。”

“一个月？那你昨天又在干什么。”

“……等回家之后我再告诉你好不好？”康纳把数个来自耶利哥的带有各式调侃、无奈的消息搁置一旁，在雪地的低温环境让系统提示了几条组件由受损风险的警报，乱糟糟的错误提示，以及开启系统普通讯号后蜂拥而至的大量未接通讯，信息。大部分发件人来自汉克·安德森。

“不好。”

“……只是，只是有点不大够。汉克，昨天你没有去散步，但我每天都想看到你…抱歉，害你差点出了车祸。”

康纳低着头，解释的声音越来越小。与其说单纯的想见到恋人，不如说他害怕汉克会不会更加放纵自己的坏习惯，害怕汉克爱上其他人，也害怕……

“你怕我再次拿起那支左轮，是吗？”

“……对不起。”

“对你的男人有点信心，小子。”

汉克咧着嘴，在信号灯还未变色的时候抓起康纳衣领，就在那抿着的唇上毫不客气地吻了下。

“还怀疑吗？”

“完全不。”

耶利哥的几位看起来都有些无奈头疼和好笑。

“康纳的测试出来了，安德森副队长。RK800，编号#313 248 317-51，除了有些低温受损的组件需要维护外，没什么异常。”

乔许把一叠报告文件递给汉克·安德森，他身后的康纳还在和马库斯谈着些什么。

“你也太乱来了，责任是和任务委托的政府直接关联的，后续会很麻烦……”

“我快把全世界跑遍了才干完这事情。抱歉，保密协约签着的一年时间我坚持不了，……我要回到他身边，你要的也拿到了，就当预支给我的薪酬吧？”

“……去吧谈判专家。”

马库斯苦笑了声，冲着安德森副队长扬扬头，“副队长，你和康纳之后的保护措施我们会负责处理，还请你们最近少出些门，也避免在人流量大的公共场合露面，拜托了。康纳现在的身份对我们政府还有些敏感。”

“不好意思，汉克……”

“喔……好。”警探笑着耸耸肩，“那就不打扰了。”

去他妈的政府，他现在只想把这个还冲他嘿嘿笑的蠢蛋小子拉扯回家，好好问问康纳下次还敢不敢一声不吭就消失去做任务。因为是国家机密家属也没有知情权？哈哈。

“记得把车上那个黑色的小盒子拿下来。”

“好的。”

家门关紧发出响亮的“砰”声，因为汉克偶尔会在沙发上看书，继承了前几天任务的空调又开始兢兢业业的吹出舒适的暖风。

“知道今天是什么日子吗？”

汉克脱下外套，抖了抖上面沾着的雨雪，抬眼问。

“三月十四号，节日是白色情人节。”康纳老老实实的回答，但在对上汉克的眼神时，他愣了一下。“所以……你昨天晚上出门去仿生人商店，是为了……”

“为了让他们把这块老子做的巧克力加工成你能尝到的味道。”

银发男人指了指康纳怀里那个黑色的小盒子，示意后者打开。

“可是……你昨天不知道我今天会回来啊，汉克，难道你……”

“废话，所以我每年都有做。为了回复你走之前，二月给我的自制巧克力……手艺倒是变好了点。”

他说不出话了。

康纳打开那只盒子，白色的巧克力夹着星星点点的蓝色颗粒，还带着漂亮的亮蓝色铝箔包装，看来里面有釱的成分存在。他咬下一块，机体温度稍热的口腔让巧克力慢慢融化，舌尖传来了清晰可见的香甜气息，还有类似薄荷的淡淡香味。

褐发的仿生人一撇嘴，想要伸手擦拭泪水的动作也因情绪剧烈的波动而变成徒劳，还握着巧克力就皱着眉，呜咽着哭出声来。

“汉克……汉克…呜嗯…对不起…呜…我不该不辞而别的…原谅我……”

“好了…怎么还吃哭了。”

汉克的一腔怨言在雪地里消得差不多了，摸摸相扑让它回窝上，就再也忍不住，伸手把恋人拥进怀里。

“白色情人节快乐。你安安全全回家真是太好了，康纳，没事的。我在这，我爱你。”

“汉…克，…汉克…”

他怀里的搭档听见了，不但没能停下来，反倒是哭得颤抖了起来，像个得到了安慰反而鼻子一酸，受委屈的家伙。

三年里，康纳为了这些情报满世界跑，几乎总会有劳累过度的情况。他爬上过雪山，去过高原和海边，也曾踏足军事戒备森严的别国基地，受伤也总是在所难免的。但有人在等他回家，如此的念头在支撑着他越过重重险境的同时，也难免在他听到了汉克那句“为什么你还不回来”的话语后，情绪的失控能突破层层抑制指令，让他流下泪水。

因为汉克确实一直在等他回家。

“又不是小孩子了，回来就好。”警探搂住搭档的腰，拍拍康纳的背想让他好受些。

“要把大衣脱掉吗？上面的雪花开始融化了。”

“好。”

汉克·安德森看着康纳衬衫上的黑色战术枪带，挑了挑眉，“说实在的，这东西我以前也用过，倒是没想到在你身上也挺好看。”

“Well……因为之前需要荷载三把左右的枪支，你喜欢的话会有很多机会来看我穿它。”

康纳解开衬衫，匀称而带着漂亮小麦色的躯干依旧让人移不开目光，汉克摸摸鼻子，习惯性地坐上沙发，翘起脚拿起书看，不让自己像个性急的小鬼，转念一想他看自己的恋人天经地义，又把视线挪了回去。然后看见他的男人正习惯性地把那件灰色的旧卫衣往身上套。

现在是上午，汉克·安德森！他在心里对自己嗤了声。

你不能在白天就想……

想……

反应过来的时候，他已经在康纳脸颊上浅浅的亲了一下。

他面前的小子卫衣才穿好，也愣住了。抓住帽子一拽却没能把卫衣脱下，几步就跳上他坐着的沙发，压着他一个字也没看进去的书，就低下头来吻他。

康纳嘴里还带着些巧克力和些许辣味，这让警探有些怀疑那块巧克力的味道是如何传达给康纳的，恋人敏感的舌尖几乎是迫不及待地与他交缠在一块儿，索取着交融的唾液和气息，轻轻的接吻声和水渍声让呼吸和心跳越发急促，许久不见的情感被谨慎延后了爆发期，直到这时，才让两具相互爱慕的躯体迫不及待的相拥到一起。

书落上地毯，汉克的手掌探进旧卫衣的布料，抚上恋人温热的脊背，康纳的吻向来会因为他们的触碰而开始变得匆忙又带着情热，那只修长的手也开始拉扯他的裤带，带着稍低的温度抚弄半苏醒的性器。

“嗯…”

干燥手指戳进康纳后穴的时候，银发男人明显感觉到了搭档紧绷起来的身体，时间让他对性爱变得陌生，但在深入的手指触及肠道内最敏感的地方，并且被恶劣地试探着一碾后，他身上趴着的家伙顿时呼出了短促又诱人的呻吟，让他忍不住加快了扩张的速度。

三根指头也能勉强插进之后，警探才抽出手，蹭了蹭手上潮湿的润滑剂，瞧着康纳不自觉因情欲泛上耳尖的淡红，忍不住深深吻着那毫不打算知足的唇舌。他褪下恋人的西裤，抱着对吻渴望不减的家伙一翻身，有些熟悉的淡淡腥膻味让正拉下自己宽松裤子的银发男人一挑眉，便将勃起的硕大性器抵上康纳那淌着些许润滑剂，不安分地收缩着的后穴。

“只是接吻和扩张就射了吗？康纳……”

“啊……痛…汉克，慢点……”如此恳求着的家伙却伸手抓着他的腰身，开始散开的褐色短发落上眼角，满是情欲的表情只让他要把数百上千个日子的思念倾倒出来，散发出灼热的温度，让一切被沉淀到淡薄的情感混进热烈的呼吸里，让绵长的浪潮把所有言语淹没进喘息和耳鬓厮磨里去。

“时间还很长……别这么敏感，甜心。”

他慢慢顶胯，手指撑开狭窄的穴口，灼热而带着搏搏脉动的肉刃推搡开恋人温暖紧致的肠肉，润滑剂开始满溢而出，康纳难耐的呼声只让警探抓着他大腿的手指越发收紧，甚至忍不住伸手攘开恋人忍不住抚慰自己的手，将粗糙的指腹蹭上抖动着，满是透明汁液，敏感无比的硬挺性器，带着刺激意味的小技巧让这支可怜的小家伙颤抖着又吐出些许薄薄的精液，“汉克…呜不……再…再重一些……Touch me…”

指腹从湿润的顶端挪到小孔，手指抚慰的咕啾水声让康纳忍不住牢牢盯着银发男人握着自己性器的手，屁股里的大家伙却在汉克的指尖在他性器敏感带一刮蹭后，毫不留情地尽数操入，深得让康纳既觉得辛苦，又满是和所爱契合的甜蜜。

“好深……”

他眼前的银发男人低下头来，在他额头上轻吻，“喜欢吗？”却不待康纳回答，就俯身把他的腿往下压，跪着搂住他穿着宽大卫衣的腰身，开始结结实实地一下又一下，深而猛烈的抽插。

“啊，别这么快…哈啊…汉克……汉克！”

康纳抓着汉克腰腹的手开始胡乱挣扎，却又因为敏感点次次被狠狠碾过而无力得留不下抓痕，已经射过一次的性器翘着，抵着他自己的小腹晃动着，淌着情色的水迹。“康纳……我真的，很想你……”警探低哑着嗓子，捉住恋人不自觉张合的唇舌，索取着同样急切的爱欲和交缠的深吻。

“嗯…汉克……！”康纳搂紧亲吻着自己脖颈的银发男人，敏感点再次被刺激的快感让他蜷紧脚趾，射精的瞬间狠狠绞紧了后穴里的肉刃——这让汉克完全没能招架住，大股大股的精液猛烈地溅射上肠道，快感让他几乎要在搭档的肩上留下齿痕。“啊…呜嗯……哈…有时我能暂时解除自我抑制的程式，这时我就会无法阻止地想起你，汉克……说起来实在有些丢人，那总会伴随着反应一块儿到来……”

“然后你就会一边想着我，一边自己解决吗？”警探闷笑了声，低下头就在他唇间一吻，倒是被康纳捉住机会，搂着他的脖子，把吻变得更加情热又带着强烈的欲望色彩。

“没错……尽管这样能够放松的日子少之又少，但是存在我记忆里的所有关于你的影像，都在支撑着我回来。”

“你是打算让我害臊吗？”

汉克抱起因高潮而开始有些慵懒的搭档，让他靠着沙发，坐在自己胯上，“小子，可惜我也是如此度过这些等待的日子的，所以……我们只能扯平了。”

“唔……汉克，你在我出门的日子里，是不是又长胖了？”他胯上的年轻男人颇具眼力的拍拍他开始又出现发福迹象的肚子，一副认真的模样。

“……那只能作为你以后的长期任务了，我说的对吗？康纳警官？”

“呀！干什么？”

汉克·安德森握住搭档还处在高潮期间敏感异常的性器，一蹭顶端并突然顶胯，换来的是康纳猝不及防的惊呼声。

“操你。你不想继续吗？”

“……”

他身前的恋人红透了脸颊，支吾着只是靠上他的肩膀，搂着他结实的身躯，一副想要又说不出口的诱人模样。

“真是要命。”

警探抱紧脸皮薄的搭档，射过一次半疲软的性器无法牢牢堵住那个泛红被撑满的穴口，润滑剂夹杂着精液淌出的感觉让两人都脸上一红，“会弄脏沙发……”耳边的小子咕哝了句，“那你想不想我抱着你做？”汉克把康纳压上沙发，挑着眉问。

“……想。”

“那就让沙发见鬼去吧。”

抽出湿嗒嗒的大家伙，银发男人握住康纳的手，引导着他握住这根灼热的凶刃，“也许你得帮我个忙……？甜心。”

康纳大概是瞪了他一眼，手指有样学样的握住柱身，让顶端触着自己柔软的手心，然后从上一溜直到根部，感受着屁股底下慢慢硬挺的肉棒，就埋着头让它往自己穴口凑。但一起进来的还有根使坏的手指，偏偏戳了下他的前列腺才施施然退开去，让他顿时把腿上支撑的力气一散，结结实实地就坐上那根要命的肉刃上。

“啊啊…啊！…好涨…汉克！”

褐发的仿生人下意识就伸手触及自己和恋人结合的位置，揉着被粗鲁撑满，尽是浊白的糟糕液体的后穴，浑然不知这样的动作带着的情色意味，到底有多过分。

腰身被搂紧，他几乎被抱着抽出过半性器后，又被整根没入，速度越发变快，而情欲的游戏甜蜜又短暂，在康纳立刻求饶之后，警探吻着那胡乱凑上来的双唇，完全勃起的性器狠狠地又操了几下，才给他的搭档喘息时间，变得慢而磨人起来。

“……呜嗯…快一些……汉克…”才习惯了热烈的抽插，康纳被这一下下顶到深处的操弄磨得呻吟，支着腿就自己吞吐恋人的肉棒，被性爱折腾得泛红的穴口带着湿润的水迹，甚至还不时淌出些薄薄的精液，这一切感受都让他胯间可怜的家伙不住磨蹭着警探的小腹，以此想要得到更多的慰藉。“当然，我的爱……”汉克亲吻了一下难耐的恋人那泛起薄汗的胸膛，握住康纳被冷落的性器便加快了顶胯的速度，难耐的呻吟在突然变得短促后，随之而至的高潮让两人都瘫软下来，卧在沙发上咀嚼着余韵和温存。

“之后你有什么打算？”警探瞅着趴在自己身上的家伙，问。

“你在哪，我在哪。没什么打算吧……”

“要考虑结婚吗？我准备了戒指。”

“结婚吗？”康纳抬起头，“当然，很荣幸成为你的伴侣，警官！”他们的生活从相遇到现在，成为了彼此心里最重要的人，婚礼也自然应该到来了。

“Well……我还以为你会更加……”

“惊讶？因为就算你不开口，我也会找机会求婚，汉克·安德森。别以为只有你准备了戒指。”

他眼前这个小子明显因为这几年的游历增长了应对能力，但那红上脸颊的樱粉色可不像这位年轻警官嘴上那样厉害，倒像是欣喜和雀跃被一直以来习惯性的冷静遮蔽了下来，有些难以表露出来罢了。

“白色情人节快乐，我的准丈夫。”

“哇哦……甜心，你可让我脸红了。”


End file.
